White Rose
by Bloodysamurai
Summary: Chapter 2: His Eyes...‘His eyes are just like mine’ Gaara thought ‘Full of anger and hatred... and the desire to kill’ he smirked ‘What fun would it be to break him.’
1. White Rose

It started with the food tray

Disclaimer: me no own Naruto or Neji or Shino or Sasuke or kakashi or Shikamaru… well you get the picture…

Summary: Neji is at the hospital and no one visits him except Shino. ShinoNeji… first ever I think..

Morning. Hyuga Neji woke up on a hospital bed. He was bought there yesterday after his match with Naruto. He remembered it all, how he fell down and was rushed here. Ten-ten arrived moments later, but Neji just told her that she was so pathetic about worrying about him and that he wanted her to leave him alone.. now he regretted he did that because no one else came afterwards. Afternoon came the nurse had left the food tray there since she told her that he didn't need help in the coldest way possible. He also regrets that because he doesn't even have the strength to pick the spoon up. Now he sat up on his bed glaring at his food. He could call the nurse but his pride was getting in the way.. besides he's doubting that she'll even come back. He was getting hungry… he sighed

"Need help?" a voice shattered his thoughts he looked around only to see Aburame Shino enter his room carrying a single white rose. "Why are you here? And no I don't need anyone's help especially your help." Neji hissed "So leave me alone" Shino seemed immune to Neji's attitude as he sat down on the chair beside Neji's bed "Everyone we know is here. Sasuke's room is filled with half the female population of Konoha while Hinata, Sakura and Lee are in Naruto's room. I don't think I'll be leaving" he paused "unless you are fully capable of feeding yourself. Shino stood up and got the tray from the table and placed in on Neji's lap.. Neji glared at his spoon "So I was just a third choice then huh." Neji attempted to pick up his spoon in determination to show Shino that he is well off on his own but as said he was still weak and dropped it. Shino who was putting the rose in the vase turned around and picked up the spoon he cleaned it at the sink and he went back to his chair beside Neji's bed. "First of all the nurse told me that information because she thought I was going to visit them. Secondly my intention of going here was to really visit you." He picked up the spoon now filled with food "Now stop being dense and eat." Neji let out a defeated sigh "As long as n-" Neji didn't finish his sentence as Shino shoved the spoon into his mouth "you have my word no one will know" moments passed in silence causing Neji to blush…

When they finished Shino had put the tray away. "Why do you even bother?" Neji asked him "Just because Neji… just because". It went on like that day after day. Shino would come in the morning, Neji would cuss, Shino would feed him and Neji would blush and Shino would only go when the visiting hours are over at night.

The day before Neji would be released arrived. The sun was already up and Shino wasn't there yet "He's late" Neji said out loud as the door opened Neji turned. But it was not Shino that entered. It was Shikamaru "What are you doing here?" Shikamaru shuddered at Neji's cold greeting "Chill out Hyuga! Shino sent me here. He told me to tell you that he has a mission and he wouldn't be back for a few days. He also said that he was happy for you because you're getting out tomorrow." Neji looked out the window. "Why didn't he… I mean why should I care" Shikamaru tapped Neji on the shoulder and looked him in the eye "I know what's going on Hyuga, I'm not that dense. You like Shino… or even _love_ him." He put a lot of emphasis on the love… Neji just blushed and again looked out the window. Shikamaru sighed and went to the door "you better eat that Hyuga" he said glancing at the food tray as he turned the knob "Oh yeah I almost forgot… Shino loves you too" and with a smirk he went out the door leaving Neji to stare openmouthed after at the door.

The next day Neji went out the hospital. The nurses told him that an Aburame Shino paid the bill. He walked outside feeling heavy and lonely at the same time. Suddenly lee appeared out of nowhere "NEJI! Gai sensei told us to meet him at the training area!" as lee dragged him off 'that's strange Gai-sensei usually lets us rest if we just came from the hospital… oh well at least this takes my mind of _him_' Neji thought.

As they reached the training ground Neji was shocked. The training ground was covered in white roses 'The kind that Shino would always bring' he thought blushing. He was going to ask Lee what was going on but found no one with him

"the flowers match your eyes" a voice suddenly said. A voice so familiar to Neji that he knew at once who spoke he faced him. "Shino" 'Oh yeah I almost forgot… Shino loves you too' upon remembering Shikamaru's words he blushed in a deeper shade of red. "Ano… I thought you were on a missi-" Neji turned around realizing how stupid he sounded. Shino grinned and hugged the shocked Hyuga from behind "I needed time for this so I asked Shikamaru to tell you that… I knew you would miss me" he whispered the last part quietly just enough for Neji to hear. Shino then held Neji's hand and guided him to the center of the training ground where you can see the ocean.

As Neji was going to sit down Shino grabbed him causing him to fall on his lap. "S-so you got Lee to" "Lee volunteered himself " Shino paused "he was actually the one who suggested this setting" Shino's eye twitched upon remembering how Lee almost told the whole of Konoha that he liked Neji. Neji sighed "then you told Shikamaru" "Shikamaru's smart he figured it out on his own" Neji placed his hand on Shino's "Arigato Shino" "your welcome Neji… aishiteru" Neji knew that he was becoming a tomato now "I love you too" he smiled "I guess loosing to Uzumaki wasn't so bad after all" Neji sat up looking at Shino who grinned "looks like it." Shino leaned closer and closed the space between them.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Yosh! Mission accomplished"

"Now we can start on our new target!"

"Who do you have in mind Lee?"

"I don't know Shikamaru… how about…"

"Gaara and Sasuke!" they both chorused


	2. His Eyes

Chapter 2: His Eyes.

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine so... Yeah...

I know I said white rose is an oneshot fic but... due to the reviews I made chapter 2. It concentrates on Sasuke and Gaara... so yeah... anyway. If anyone else wants a certain pair to be included in this fic please add them in your reviews and I will find the time to make them. Thank you. Now... Lets get this thing started!

His Eyes.

Somewhere in Konoha 9:18am

'His eyes are just like mine' Gaara thought 'Full of anger and hatred... and the desire to kill' he smirked 'What fun would it be to break him.'

Meanwhile... Uchiha Village 10:00am

Uchiha Sasuke made his way back home from the grocery store. His life was passing smoothly since the chunin exam last month, and he was grateful. Not soon after the exams, things became a lot more different. Take Neji and Shino for instance they were seeing each other since the white eyed, longhaired Hyuga got out of the hospital. Another example would be Shikamaru and Lee playing matchmaker. Sasuke silently hopes that someday, someone would turn the tables and match them with someone.. But that's just Sasuke hoping.

Speaking of the matchmaking duo, they have caused a lot of anomalies is Konoha, including Shino and Neji. Some of their outrageous matches would be Kakashi and Iruka, Asuma and kurenai, and no one knows how but they have succeded in matching their Hokage with the famous frog hermit Jiraya. As Sasuke listed in his mind the recent matches he had this strong nagging feeling that he would be next. Women's intuition? Sasuke shuddered involuntarily at that thought..

Upon reaching his home he placed the groceries in their proper places at the shelves and in the fridge. As he putting the last of the eggs in the egg compartment he heard someone knocking at the door. "UCHIHA SASUKE! I CHALLANGE YOU TO A MATCH OF SKILL AND STRENGTH. " It was Rock Lee. Sasuke's eye gave a funny little twitch. His mind was telling him to decline but everyone in Konoha knows that the Uchiha Sasuke, last surviving member of the Uchiha clan that is out to kill his psychopathic brother cannot, would not and will never back down from a challenge. Sasuke was pulled out of his thoughts by Lee's very loud voice "IF YOU ACCEPT MY CHALLENGE I'LL MEET YOU AT THE SITE OF THE 3RD EXAM!" and with that Lee's footsteps faded away.

In another side of town 10:05am

"Anybody home?" Shikamaru knocked at the door. Not receiving any reply Shika turned to leave, then the door opened with a very audible creek. Shika glanced over his shoulder and went inside "Hello?" he called out as he entered feeling shivers run down his spine he suddenly jumped when the door slammed shut behind him. 'I knew I should have traded with Lee.' He thought looking around the empty apartment room. "What do you want?" Shikamaru turned around in a snap and saw Sabaku Gaara glaring at him, blocking the doorway. Shika regained his posture and looked him in the eye "Leewishestoaskeyouarematchandtoldmetotellyoutomeetthimatthesiteofthethirdexam" Shika stated in one breath." Gaara raised an nonexistent eyebrow "What?" Shikamaru took another deep breath and said "Lee wishes to ask you a rematch and told me to tell you to meet him at the site of the third exam" Gaara's mind went to work creating multiple ways to kill the kid with the big eyebrows. "A rematch... interesting. No jounins? Officials to stop us?" Gaara asked smirking "None." Was the chunins reply. "I'll be there" Gaara said as he held the door open. As Shikamaru reached the outside he bolted towards the meeting place of the two.

3rd exam site 1:00pm

Sasuke impatiently tapped his foot on the ground 'He's not here yet...' he thought. He glanced at his watch. "I've been here for 2 hours! That's it! I'm-"

"Leaving?"

"What the...You!"

Gaara was watching him from the audience stand. Sasuke looked at him and glared. "Lee wants to battle with us at the same time! Is he thinking of suicide or something!" he yelled at the panda. Gaara smirked and jumped down on the arena "How naive can you get Uchiha? Have you got a brain at all?" Sasuke glared at the remark. "What the f-ing hell do you mean?" he thought for a moment then his mind miraculously made an intelligent answer the present situation "THEY'RE MATCHING ME WITH YOU!" he thought out loud. Insane would be a word to justify this mission impossible. "I told you it wouldn't work Lee" came a lazy voice from behind the trees. "Aww... I thought it would be fun.." said another voice. "I told you they can't stand each other."

"Sheesh... I thought they would never back down from a challenge.."

"Me too... being the Gaara of the sand and Uchiha Sasuke of the Uchiha clan..."

"This would ruin their reputation.."

"I could hear Itachi now..."

Sasuke's patience had reached its limit, not to mention his sanity and self-control. "DAMN IT ALL! THAT'S IT! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!" he burst out. Shikamaru and Lee gave each other a victorious smirk. Shika turned to him "Simple... we challenge you to be Gaara's for a month..." Lee nodded and added "But no one besides us four will know about the challenge part. .. we promise to leave you alone from our matchmaking... we'll even keep Sakura away...If you make it, that is.." Shika approached Sasuke with that smirk still on his face. "Unless your... Chicken." He added a lot of emphasis on the word Chicken. "I'll go with that.." Gaara said lazily... Sasuke's face was turning red in fury. "Fine then!" he said throwing his arms in the air because of frustration. "Great! Remember Sasuke... one whole month. Starting... Now... Oh before I forget.. There's a 1 bed rule!" Said lee as He and Shika disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sasuke glared at the spot where the duo had been earlier. "One of these days..." he muttered as he walked out of the stadium. "Oi! Uchiha" Gaara called out "WHAT?" Sasuke said irritably. Without a word Gaara walked up to him and took his hand "What the hell do you think your doing!" He said attempting to pull his hand away without succession. "This, Sasuke, is part of the challenge." Sasuke had no choice but to follow Gaara as they walked into town.

Konoha residential area 2:15pm

Yakushi Kabuto lay on his back lazily at the roof of his current apartment. Keeping an eye on Uchiha Sasuke was easy, sure, what bother him are the reports afterwards and this is one of those days. Orochimaru had arrived in Konoha recently and was already making Kabuto's days a living hell, well... nights to be exact. He turned to his side hoping that the view of the town will keep his mind occupied from what might and most likely keep him from sleeping peacefully tonight. He looked around and sat up in surprise as he saw his mission walking towards town hand in hand with the beast of the sand. "What the fuck!" He exclaimed as he observed the two. "This.Is.Not.Happening." He told himself. As the teens disappeared around the corner the window below opened. "Kabuto-san." Kimimaru looked up to see Kabuto. "What's wrong Kabuto? It's as if you saw a ghost." Kabuto regained his composure and stood up. "It's nothing Kimimaru-san." He said as he entered the threshold "Alright then" Kabuto adjusted his glasses and looked at him. "Something wrong?" Kimimaru looked at him seriously as if telling Kabuto to run. "Orochimaru-sama is looking for you." Kabuto paled. "IT'S ONLY NOON!" Kimimaru turned and walk away. "He said something about getting done early and you being well rested last night..." as he reached the door he glanced at Kabuto's direction. "Shall I cancel tonight's strategy planning with the others?" Kabuto looked at him with dead eyes. "I'll take that as a yes." As he went out and closed the door behind him he called out to the rest of the sound five "Did you guys bring your earplugs? I bought extras!"

Uchiha residential area

Day 2

Konoha had a major case of fainting spells and people being paralyzed for 2 days at least ever since the word came out that Uchiha Sasuke and Sabaku Gaara were seeing each other. Little do they know that when nighttime comes the situation takes a full three hundred sixty-degree turn. Yes, they followed the one bed rule, but they slept with their backs on one another.

Day 26 11:57pm

Gaara lay uncomfortably in Sasuke's bed. Sure he had been there for 25 nights already but tonight was different. Tonight he had acknowledged the fact that he was indeed falling in love with the boy. 'This is not what I wanted.' He thought. 'I was supposed to break him. Find his weaknesses yet...' he was cut from his line of though by a sniffle 'What the?' he turned around and saw Sasuke sweating and breathing heavily "Sasuke.." he said as he attempted to wake the Uchiha, when that didn't work he shook him slightly. Sasuke woke at the contact and looked at him, eyes strained with tears. "G-Gaara" ha said before launching himself at the vulnerable panda. "Sa-suke?" The young Uchiha started muttering words that Gaara couldn't understand then he froze, as what Sasuke was saying became audible enough for him to hear. "I don't want to be alone anymore... please...don't want to..." Gaara wrapped his arms around the boy 'I can't do this anymore.' He told himself.

Day 27 5:27am

Sasuke lay peacefully asleep on his bed as Gaara stood up. He went to the cabinet and packed his things. "I'm sorry Sasuke..." he said as he opened the door to the outside. At the sound of the door opening Sasuke woke up and saw an empty space where Gaara should have been. Still in his nightwear he sprinted out of the room and saw the panda about to leave. "Gaara?" Gaara looked down and refused to face Sasuke. "The challenge is over Uchiha, I can't do it anymore... Your free"

"What do you mean can't do it anymore?"

"This... I can't do this to you.."

"Gaara what--"

"I was supposed to break you, find your weakness and use it to destroy you... but... that didn't go well. It's enough that I had almost killed you before... god, I'm talking nonsense.. . To cut it short... Sasuke, you should find somebody to make you happy. No one has the right to force you into something you don't want. Least of all... I don't want to force you to like me.."

"I don't understand"

Gaara took a deep breath and said. "I love you Uchiha Sasuke, so much that I'm setting you free to be with whom you want to be." Gaara said finally as he took one step out.

"Th-then I want to be with you! And It's not just because of the challenge Gaara " Sasuke said loud enough that even the people passing by heard it. Gaara smiled bitterly. "Sasuke... I'm a monster, and monsters hurt people, kill them even... You can't be with me I don't want to hurt--" Next thing he knew he was forced to turn around and silenced with a kiss. Gaara dropped his bag in surprise, as Sasuke pulled of Gaara looked at him and was shock to see those usually emotionless obsidian eyes mirroring all emotion that was hidden Anger, rage, sadness and loneliness. "I don't care... I don't care if you're a monster! All that matters is that I love you and I don't want you to leave!" His eyes became glossy with tears "You understood me beyond all else. You loved me without asking for anything in return... I couldn't ask for more. If you leave... If you leave..." Sasuke choked on his tears "I KNOW I'LL NEVER LOVE ANYBODY ELSE!" Gaara looked at him in total shock Uchiha Sasuke had made his emotions known for all to see, a event that never happened before. Gaara recovered from the shock and embraced the crying boy. 'Fuck Suna and Shukaku. I'm staying' he thought. He pulled apart and tilted Sasuke's chin to make him look at him. "The moment I had set my eyes on you I wanted nothing more than to break you, yet, the moment I got to know you the intention has changed I wanted to protect you from all those that threaten you and destroy all those that will hurt you and I will... I will protect you and nothing not even Shukaku will be able to stop me from loving you for the rest of my life. If I have to give up my own freedom and happiness to protect you and spare you from the pains of the world then so be it." Sasuke smiled a little at Gaara's remark. "I love you Uchiha Sasuke, and I'll never leave you" and with that he closed the space between them.

In front of Sasuke's house 5:32pm

"God this sucks." Shikamaru said out loud from his and Lee's hiding place behind a bush. "It's quite cute actually." Lee pointed out.

Meanwhile

Konoha residential area 5:33pm

Kimimaru and the rest of sound 5 were playing a game of Black Jack at their rented apartment living room. "Hit" Said Tayuya to Kidomaru who gave her a card. Suddenly there was a very audible thud followed by an equally loud moan in the room above. Ukon just rolled his eyes and Kimimaru bought out a box and placed it in the middle of the group. "Earplugs?"


	3. Authore's Note

Hey everyone!

I've been tagged by a fellow author to do this~

So here's the thing:

The first TEN people to send me a PM with the subject: MEME DRABBLE get to request that I write a drabble of any character or pairing of their choosing in any anime (within reason, people, please. :) In return, they have to post this in their journal or account, regardless of their ability level. (If you absolutely can't write, I don't see why you wouldn't be able to offer drawings or icons or something instead.)

1. xbleedinglotusx (Kakashi/Sasuke Parental Fic)  
2. Talentless Freak (Gaara/Sasuke)  
3. dragongirl5k5 (Byakuya/Renji)  
4. KuroNite  
5. SilverCyanide (Yanagi/Marui –I think I'll take up the challenge ;) -  
6.  
7.  
8.  
9.  
10.

It might take a while but they will get done! I promise you that!

So I guess that's it!

Let the spam begin! 8DDD


End file.
